


Ripple

by Candasaurus



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 18:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19399798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candasaurus/pseuds/Candasaurus
Summary: You can't mourn what you never had.semi-sequential shots of Vanitas adjusting to a new day to day existence.(What even are summaries)-title change from "Self Disservice "





	Ripple

_ Soothing. Gentle. A comfort so familiar, yet, for Vanitas, completely foreign.  _

_ Warm, like a kiss of sunlight. The soft caress of fingertips combing through his hair, brushing the strands from his face. Gliding across his scalp in slow, rhythmic motions, lulling him deeper into sleep.  _

_ His head moves to get closer, hoping to beckon more of the stimulating touch.  _

All too quickly though, the warmth of the dream fades. Eyes flutter open, blurry and full of sleep. He could have sworn he saw a figure, even for just a moment, by his bedside. 

But he blinks again. The barren room comes into focus as he wakes fully into consciousness. All alone. As expected. 

They gave him a room, and a bed. Even something else to wear. But that was already more than he deserved. 

He doesn't recall going to sleep. But he supposes it's from another injury from a fight he can't remember?

With a huff, he turns to his side, away from the offending window that threatens to leak in light through the drawn curtains. Biting his lip, trying to will away the remnants of feelings from his dream. 

Maybe not even a dream. Perhaps remnants of affection for his damned brother bleeding through their fragile link, projecting onto him. It wouldn't be the first time. It wouldn't be the last. 

Jealousy bubbled inside his chest, he tried to push it down. Throwing the blanket over his head, curling into himself. Pretending the moisture in his eyes wasn't there.

His lip bleeds as he struggles to hold it in. A hitch in his breath. 

No.

He won't mourn something he never had. Certain he never would. 

So sure, as he fitfully falls back asleep, didn't notice the hair that had been neatly tucked behind his ear fall from its place. 

**Author's Note:**

> Woop.  
> I haven't written in a long time.  
> I'm rusty!!!
> 
> Constructive criticism is encouraged. 
> 
> And I am still learning the Ao3 system. 💦  
> I dont understand their immense library of tags. Lmao


End file.
